1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to children's motion devices, particularly powered motion devices configured for providing a soothing oscillating motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of motion devices for children, such as bouncers and swings, are well known in the art. In particular, pendulum swings configured to oscillate about a substantially horizontal axis of rotation are often used to provide a calming oscillating motion for a child.
More recent art suggests a children's motion device configured to impart an oscillating motion that mimics the motion a child experiences when being held by parent or caregiver. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,170 discloses a child motion device configured to reciprocate a child seat through a partial orbit around a vertical axis of rotation. However, many children may not be soothed by this type of motion, which results in the entire child being moved along the partial orbit. In addition, the child seat of the '170 patent is driven through its partial orbit by an electromechanical drive system that makes use of various gears and shafts coupled to an electric AC or DC motor. However, the motion generated by this drive system may be noticeably less smooth than the motion a baby experiences when being held by a parent. In addition, the noise generated by this type of drive system may be unsettling to some children.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved children's motion device configured to provide a quiet, smooth, and soothing motion for a child.